rwby_tales_of_remnant_tosfandomcom-20200214-history
Jett Noir
Jett Noir Basic Information Gender Male Birthday September 27th Age 15 Height 5'8" Weight 115 Username LucianRedgrave Names Nickname } Personal Information Unique Traits } Affiliation Vacuo(Formerly), Vale(current) Status } Relationship Status } Allies Allies = Optional, I.E: Friends, family, others; etc. Enemies } Classification E.A.T Family } Semblance Runesligner Abilities Glyphs * Propulsion Glyph * Surge Glyph * Maelstrom Glyph * Resonation Glyph Weapon * Sleeping Lion (Please provide a brief overview of your character here.) Background Information Jett is a descendant of a family that researched a dangerous subject. His entire family was exterminated by the grimm that roamed the earth. In time a band of slavers captured Jett and with that he was soon sold into slavery. While escaping, Jett fell into an A buried Library and became trapped alone, causing him to become mentally unstable eventually drawing grimm on the surface ever closer. Fortunately, there was a steady supply of food to sustain himself as well as a large number of books about the Glyphs his family specialized in, also including their research. Jett spent his time reading them and waited for the day he could escape. Jett With his vast knowledge, Jett eventually crafted the Sleeping Lion using the parts from broken down machines found inside the library.After escaping his underground prison Jett slayed the grimm that were drawn to his location. In passing Jett had gone to travel the world leaving the savannahs of Vacuo. While traveling to look for more knowledge he was soon discovered by the headmaster of Beacon academy known as Orion Crimson. In time Orion convinced Jett to join his school and with that he became a student at one of the most prestigious school in all of vale. Personality & Behavior [ Protective x Possessive x Controlling ] When interacting with people Jett sees as innocent and unable to take care of themselves, he can become overprotective to the point of possessiveness, determined to preserve the innocence in people. Possibly because it is something missing in his life. [ Bold x Fearless x Rash ] Outside of certain social situations, Jett is fearless to the point of being reckless, unafraid of personal injury and determined to achieve his goals. His will and determination is practically unbendable, as displayed by his stubborn stalking skills. [ Cold x Hostile x Unpredictable ] Despite his quiet and usually calm demeanor, Jett is hostile to those he sees as potential threats, and it’s not uncommon for him to use violence. Despite his violent nature however, it is difficult to make him angry. Or at least make him show it. Appearance Jett’s typical outfit consist of a plain, white dress shirt with the top opened slightly to reveal his sternum. He has the sleeves rolled up just below his biceps. He wears a set of what appear to be prayer beads on each of his wrists; one is light-patterned while the other is dark and light patterned. He also wears a small necklace in his shirt and a longer one outside his shirt alongside striped braces/suspenders that run through his shirt collar.Lastly, he wears blue pants and white sneakers. Abilities * Aura Pulse:Contrasting to the usual usage of his Weapon to amplify his aura to attack, Aura Pulse is a technique which allows Jett to strike his opponent by channeling his own aura without the usage of a weapon. This results in an rippling air-like attack with powerful concussive force capable of even damaging a weapon in their weapon form. * Consecutive Aura Pulse Three-Fold! "Gi" "Go" "Shoku":A variation of the Aura Pulse technique, that instead rapidly hits an opponent three times in succession, using the same fist. The attack inflicts enough internal damage to cause the target to bleed from the mouth. The technique is indeed strong enough to take down a single king King Taijitu with proper placement. * Two Palm Aura Pulse - Twin Spears: This is a variation of the attack Aura Pulse that instead makes use of both hands, rather than just one. The attack works using the same principle as its one handed version; that by channeling their own Aura through themselves, the user can drive their own aura directly into an opponent's body through a physical strike on them, causing strong direct and internal damage. However, due to the inclusion of an extra hand, the attack's power is greatly amplified and able to incapacitate even strong opponents. Library Spars/battles Casual Storyline Missions Training Approved By: (This is where an appropriate mod or admin provides their signature once your profile is finished.)